


"I saved a piece for you."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"I saved a piece for you."

"I saved a piece for you," Harry whispers.

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him. His gaze barely flits away from Niall, singing on the opposite set of stairs.

"Niall hit up that bakery you like downtown," Harry quietly explains. "With the - "

"Apple pie?" Louis asks, face brightening. He turns his head in Harry's direction, heart fluttering when he sees the way Harry's smiling down at him. He's at an advantage here, sitting on a step above them.

"What? I thought it was all gone," Zayn pouts. "Niall said - "

Harry smirks. "I snuck a slice out before he polished it off."

Louis knows his fond is showing, but he can't help it. He loves Harry more than anything and knowing that he thought of Louis's love for this particular apple pie makes his insides feel warm and fuzzy. "You're the best," he whispers, eyes on Harry.

Harry grins at him for a split second before he returns his attention to the song and his own verse. Louis forces his gaze away and listens to Harry sing about 'all his little things'.

Later, he shares his slice of pie with Harry, trading bites as they recount the night.


End file.
